Study Date (or My Teacher, Cornbread, and a Concussion)
by sashimi17
Summary: Thoth has never been good at connecting with others. He would rather learn about life than experience it. But when he meets Yui, he can't seem to stop sending her cornbread…. Does Thoth stand a chance against the romantically-minded Apollon? Please enjoy and review! Arigato! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Apollon stands at the front of the classroom, his blue eyes shining excitedly. _I've never seen anyone as excited to be student council president as he is, _I think, smiling with amusement.

"As your president, I have been intensively researching human school functions," Apollon begins. "Look what I found in the library! There's a documentary called _Ouran High School Host Club_, about a regular human high school and all the activities and parties they have! Fairy-san, have you heard of this?"

"Umm…" I respond. _Ouran High_ is about as far from reality as you can get, and I'm suddenly very apprehensive as to what Apollon has in mind. Across the room, I see Takeru and Tsukito stiffen—do they know this anime?

"Anyways, it seems that at human high schools there are special clubs called host clubs! The boys serve cakes and tea and entertain the girls! Fairy-san, I apologize that you have had to survive two months without a Host Club. You must have been so lonely! I have realized that our school is incomplete without a host club of its own, and I greatly regret this oversight on my part. Starting tomorrow, this classroom will be the headquarters of our very own Kamigami Host Club!"

The room is totally silent. Takeru, Tsukito, and I are all involuntarily cringing; Hades and Thor look completely confused; Loki is leaning back in his desk chair with an evil grin; and Balder is staring abstractly out the window, probably wishing he had a plateful of beef in front of him. Finally Dionysus speaks up.

"Does this mean I get to serve homemade juice to Kusanagi-chan?"

_Ummmm…_

Apollon gives Dionysus a big smile for his enthusiasm. "Of course! We will all enjoy delicious wine and gourmet cakes while making sure Fairy-san is as happy as can be. Now, first we have to assign 'types'. According to my research, a host club must include a Prince Type, a Boy Lolita type, a Strong and Silent Type…" he chatters on happily. _Bet I can guess who Apollon will be, _I mutter to myself. Impossibly, this divine school has just gotten a lot more awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Fairy-san? Fairy-san?"

I snap my head up, realizing I had dozed off. Apollon is standing in front of my desk with a parchment scroll in his hands. "Daijobu? Are you all right?" he asks with concern.

I have to smile at this. "Hai, daijobu. What's this?" I say, pointing to the scroll.

"It's a list we've drawn up of who will represent the 'types' in our host club. Unfortunately, some have chosen not to participate directly in the club, but I'm sure they will be happy making refreshments!" Here he winks at Thor and Takeru. "Fairy-san, would you please review this list and tell me if you would like any changes to be made? Of course, you will play the role of our beloved guest."

I glance down at what he's written in perfect calligraphy.

_Strong and Silent—Tsukita _(there he goes again, fulfilling his duty!)

_Forbidden Brotherly Love—Loki and Balder _(yikes)

_Boy Lolita—Hades _(at this, I'm shocked—poor Hades must have had no say in this at all!)

_Natural—_Dionysus

_Prince—Apollon _(knew it!)—Apollon blushes, saying, "No one else nominated themselves for that role."

Although I'm not really looking forward to this, at least I'm not a host! I don't want to disappoint my friend, so I smile and say cheerfully, "I think this sounds good! But who will be the 'Cool' type?" (I've kind of memorized the show since my friends forced me to watch it back in Japan.)

At this moment, there's a gust of wind as the big mahogany double doors to the classroom are thrown open. Seconds later, a hand slams into the wall inches from my face, making me jump. _I will never get used to that, _I think, looking up into the simmering sapphire eyes of my teacher, Thoth Caduceus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"KUSANAGI YUI." Thoth thunders. "WHAT DID YOU EAT FOR LUNCH TODAY."

_What in the world? _Usually Thoth keeps bugging me about making Hades participate in class, or planning successful club activites with Apollon. Why does he care what I had for lunch all of a sudden?

"YOU ARE WASTING MY TIME. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOO GOOD TO RESPOND TO MY QUESTION?! DO YOU REALIZE THAT I HAVE THE POWER TO FORBID YOUR GRADUATION?"

"Um, I think I had some onigiri…?" I reply, wondering how he will construe that as the wrong answer.

Thoth's face darkens. "Have you ever eaten cornbread?" he asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, no, there isn't really corn in Japan…" Behind Thoth, I see Apollon staring at our teacher as if he's a heavenly miracle…_okay then._

Thoth slaps a hand to his forehead with a look of dismay. He reaches into his flowing blue military coat and pulls out a box, perfectly wrapped in green-and-gold parchment, and shoves it at my face. "TAKE THIS, AND EAT IT WHEN YOU ARE NEXT HUNGRY," he commands.

I gulp and nod wordlessly, too confused to be surprised. My teacher begins to stalk away, but Apollon runs up and tugs on his sleeve. "Thoth-kun, would you like to join our host club?" he exclaims. "Fairy-chan says we need a Cool Type, and you would be perfect!"

Thoth glares at Apollon, disgusted with being addressed so familiarly. For a second I'm afraid he's so angry he'll cause a deadly Saharan sandstorm and level the school, but then he looks over at me. "I have not heard of these host clubs, even with my extensive knowledge. What, exactly, _is_ a host club?"

"Well, the only one I've heard of was in this anime called Ouran…" I mumble. Thoth is definitely going to disapprove of Apollon's idea. "It's kind of like…a café?...and the guys put on costumes and throw parties and stuff…"

Dionysus strolls over to where Apollon and Thoth are standing. "You should come, Thoth-sama! I'll be serving my homemade juice, made with care from the scrumptious grapes of the ocean-soaked coast of Greece!" At this, the other gods, who have been standing around the classroom like statues, start to snicker.

Again, Thoth glances at me. "Kusanagi, are you taking part in this venture?"

"Yes…" Why does he care?

"Then I suppose I must attend. I cannot trust you to behave maturely in such a situation. As for acting as a 'Cool Type', I'm not sure what that entails, but I shall not concern myself with it."

And with that Thoth swept out of the room, leaving a group of slightly baffled students blinking confusedly in his wake, as always.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Tadaima!"

"Kutanagiiiiii! How has your day been? Have you learned anything interesting?"

It takes me several seconds to locate Melissa, my cute little housekeeper. He's screeching at me from a potted plant on a glossy side table. No matter what kind of day I've had, I'm always happy to return to my dorm and be welcomed by Melissa's cheery patched face and mismatched button eyes.

"Kutanagiii, what are you holding?"

I look down and realize that I still have the papyrus-wrapped box from Thoth. "I'm not sure…Thoth gave it to me." I set the box down on the table and flop onto a cushy, wine-colored velvet couch. Meanwhile, Melissa rustles around, fixing me a plate of crumbly cookies and some hot green tea. While I'm eating, he opens the box from Thoth. Suddenly I hear a surprised exclamation.

"Cornbread? You didn't tell me Thoth liked you! Don't you know how much he loves corn? He's so possessive of this grain that he would only give it to someone he cared about very much."

This makes me laugh. "Thoth _does not_ like me. You should see how he scolds me in class and evilly marks down my assignments! In fact, I'm pretty sure he hates me! And besides, what does cornbread have to do with anything? And anyways, why would Thoth like me?" I ramble, dismissing Melissa's prediction. To my embarrassment, though, my face starts feeling hot. _What in the world? Who cares what that annoying teacher thinks of me?_

Thankfully, my mind quickly turns to other things—namely, my two-thousand-word essay on calcium in the human body—due tomorrow and not even started. This will be my third all-nighter in a week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, I find myself squinting into the sunlit classroom, trying to keep my eyes open as Thoth drones on about methods of transportation on Earth. Needless to say, I passed out at two in the morning on a pile of textbooks, and Melissa let me sleep in so I barely had time to put on a freshly ironed uniform in the morning.

I grunt a bit too audibly as Loki passes a note to me: _Hey, little human, you're hot when you're sleepy. _As I roll my eyes at this, Thoth appears at my desk, slamming his hand into the wall behind me (of course). "Kusanagi, you do not seem to value my class this morning. Would you like to explain the difference between a coach and a high-speed train to the class?" Then he notices the piece of paper from Loki, now crumpled in a little ball on my desk.

_This will not end well._ As Thoth stretches open the paper and reads the message, I slide down in my seat, wishing Zeus would take this opportunity to make lava rain from the sky or something. My teacher gets a funny look on his face, and abruptly returns to the front of the room to resume the lesson. As for me, I just collapse on my notebook.

At three o'clock, classes are finally over for the day. I'm ready to go relax with a book and some of Melissa's cookies, but Balder skips up to me to remind me of the first meeting of Host Club, which is starting in a few minutes.

I barely recognize the classroom when I walk in. Tsukita and Apollon have transformed it into a glamorous lounge. Emerald-green velvet curtains frame the windows, and a dense beige carpet is swept across the floor. Crystal bowls of red roses are scattered on coffee tables, and armchairs and sofas have been set randomly around the room. There's even a glittering chandelier hanging in the center of the ceiling, although it's broad daylight.

The gods must be getting refreshments or something, because the room is deserted. Right now I'm facing the back of a comfortable-looking armchair, and, exhausted, I throw myself over the side of it—

RIGHT INTO THOTH'S LAP.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"GOMENASAI!" I scream, frightened, embarrassed, and shocked all at once. Thoth stares coldly at me as I launch myself off of him, but his mouth twitches like he's trying not to laugh.

A very awkward silence follows. I wish some of the other gods would show up! I find myself stripping the petals off of a big red rose and sprinkling the petals back into the dish. Finally Thoth speaks.

"You have a tiresome way of making any situation extraordinarily exhausting," he remarks, readjusting his monocle. "Clearly you have no forethought or consideration for others." With that, he rises from his chair and exits the room majestically. Immediately, though, he's back.

"Kusanagi…did you eat the cornbread like I told you to?"

This conversation is becoming very strange. _What cornbread?_ Luckily, I'm saved from any more awkwardness by the arrival of my classmates. _Oh man,_ I think, _they've gone all out._

Apollon, the 'prince', is wearing a dark purple doublet with a bell-sleeved linen top and brown knickers with boots. Balder and Loki stand next to him in matching midnight-blue velvet suits; Balder looks slightly confused but Loki seems to be really enjoying himself, grinning wickedly as usual. Tsukito, looking resigned, enters the room in a black cape and bows to me silently. Dionysus appears behind Tsukito, the only one who appears to be almost normal in a blue button-down and khakis. But Hades…at first I don't recognize him at al! I can't believe he's wearing striped pajamas and carrying Tsukito's rabbit, Usamaro. _Poor Hades. Who is forcing him to do this?_ I wonder.

"Fairy-san! Please take a seat in one of these fine chairs, and we will serve you some splendid home-baked confections and juice!" exclaims Apollon. This time, I carefully check my seat for any signs of monocle-wearing, information-spewing Egyptian gods before I sit down. Thoth has vanished, so I relax a little and talk happily with my friends. Loki is trying to make Balder sit on his lap, Tsukito is taking notes on every word being said, and Hades is sprawled on a sofa in a corner with a haunted expression on his face. I'm suddenly so grateful that I can call these gods my friends.

In a few minutes, Takeru and Thor show up with a tray of…somethings. The plate is covered with grayish-brown, hardened patties cut in triangles and diamonds. Only a little dab of frosting on each one indicates that these creations are food items.

"I'm sorry about this," Takeru says, reddening. "We tried using Balder's mom's recipe for Norwegian cake…and this happened."

"Don't worry about it," I smile. "I love any homemade food! Thank you for making this for me." Trying to show my appreciation, I take a bite of one of the chunks, and my mouth is immediately filled with the flavor of burnt wood. _What is in these?_ I'm struggling both to finish the cake and not to laugh. As I take another bite, my sense of humor gets the better of me and I inhale sharply. A piece of cake flies squarely into my throat, abruptly cutting off my breathing.

Black water swims around my vision. I try to cough, but my muscles spasm without effect, and no air penetrates to my lungs. I can hear voices, but they don't register with me. The last thing I am aware of is a thud against the wall behind me, and then the last sliver of light I can see melts away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Apollon's POV*

After Yui collapsed, I couldn't think straight. She looked like she was dead, and even the knowledge of her mortality had not prepared me for this. This was too soon. My mind flashed back to when we first met and I tried to kiss her. At that moment, I'd promised myself that I would let nothing happen to her. Tears simmered in my eyes, but I barely noticed them. I tried to disobey Zeus-san and use my power to save her, but just as my shackle cracked Thoth stormed in.

"STOP IT, APOLLON! You'll kill her! The strength of your power is too much for her now," he shouted harshly. I'd never seen Thoth's face looking so grave. He dashed over to her, folded her over the chair arm, and punched her squarely in the back. We all stood there motionlessly, shocked at his violence. Then:

"BAKAAAA!" shouted at my teacher. "How will that save her? Are you trying to kill her?!" I launched myself at him, ready to punch him out myself. Behind me, Hades sighed heavily—he must have thought he would soon be welcoming Fairy-san's soul to the underworld.

And then a miracle happened. The hard piece of cake was thrown from her mouth by a violent cough. Her lovely violet eyes flew open as she inhaled deeply, and then she fainted onto Thoth's shoulder.

A little smile fell across Thoth's face as he gently scooped her up and carried her to the infirmary. The rest of us sunk to the floor, too exhausted and shocked to follow them. My hands were shaking, and I couldn't control them.

I glanced sharply at Thoth's strong back as he swept from the room. Why did I feel resentful of him when he had just saved that beautiful girl's life?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Yui's POV*

_"__The most common form of sustenance for humans is carbohydrates. Across the world, the basis of most diets consists of carbohydrates such as rice, wheat, rye, barley, or…corn. Ever since farming has become a widespread practice in human societies, about six thousand years ago, these grains have provided people with nutrients and energy—fiber, protein, sugars, and beneficial fats…"_

Hearing Thoth read aloud, I smile. _Usually he sounds so angry, even when he's teaching, _I think. _But now his voice is so nice…_. This thought makes me open my eyes, a little shocked at myself. I'm lying in a white bed that is narrow but so soft that I feel like I'm sinking. I turn my head to see Thoth sitting by the bed. He's holding a thick book, and his cold expression makes me blush.

"Were you reading to me?" I ask him.

"Absolutely not," he growls. It must be my imagination that he's blushing too.

"Thoth-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I don't tell him that my mom used to read to me too, when I was sick. (Although she read me Japanese fairy tales, not dry agricultural reports!) Then I wonder how I got here—I must be in the infirmary. As if reading my mind, Thoth tells me,

"You were choking on a piece of whatever that baka Takeru made, and then you passed out. Proving my point that you cannot control yourself properly around those boys."

_Now _I remember. Inside, I wonder who it was that saved me, but I don't think I should ask him any more questions. Instead, I roll over and look out the large picture window next to my bed. Does Zeus himself make a new sunset every day? It's evening, and a cantaloupe-colored sun is pouring light through lavender clouds. Beams of gold edge the topiaries, flowerbeds, and fountains of the garden below. _I must have been out for awhile. _I realize with a shudder that without someone's help, I could be dead at this moment.

Thoth sets a steaming bowl on the little table next to me. "Drink this," he directs, "and _be careful_ this time." I peer at the bowl's contents and giggle in spite of myself.

"Corn broth?"

"In Egypt, it is a common enough beverage. In fact, everyone from the esteemed pharaohs to the most lowly peasants—"

"It's okay, Thoth-sama," I interrupt him. "I like it. Thanks." As I sip, the warm broth heals my scratchy throat and quells my hunger. Without really being aware of it, I think how nice it is to just be sitting here with Thoth, not in a classroom, as he reads (now silently) about carbohydrates and I watch the night slowly fall. And then Thoth stands up.

"Kusanagi, I will be expecting you in class tomorrow with your homework complete. Balder can give you a list of the assignments due tomorrow if you've forgotten." And with that, he shuts the door behind him.

Suddenly tired again, I sink back against the pillow and watch the sunset on the infirmary ceiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As I'm walking through the garden to my dorm, Apollon sees me and sprints over to me. "FAIRY-SAAAN!" he calls. "Are you really okay? Thoth said you would survive, but when we came to visit you, you looked awful!—Well, you looked beautiful, but you didn't look well," he amends. "I'm so sorry that it was my idea to have refreshments! We'll never have food again at host club! Do you need me to walk you to your room?"

Poor Apollon was really worried! He can't stand it when people get hurt—I'm suddenly touched by his concern.

"I wanted to stay with you, but Thoth-sama made everyone leave. He said you wouldn't be able to recover if we were crowding you." Behind him, I see Balder, Loki, and Thor running over to us as well. Before they can freak out, I smile at them and assure them that I'm fine. "I'm sorry I ruined our Host Club meeting," I apologize.

"It was not your fault!" Apollon protests. "We're just glad you're still…still alive." At this, the gods fall silent.

"Don't worry! Lots and lots of people choke on Earth, and most of them survive," I say, trying to lighten the mood.

As we near my dorm, my classmates hug me goodbye and trail away, making me promise to be careful not to choke again. Apollon, however, continues on with me. Suddenly he stops.

"I should probably tell you that Thoth-sama is the one who rescued you. I'm so, so sorry that there was nothing I could do. It really scared me when you choked…I—I tried to use my power, but…"

I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. He looks really depressed. "Apollon, don't worry! I know you tried to help me, and none of this is your fault. I'm just glad I have good friends like you."

Apollon smiles a little. "Yes—we're all your friends…" he mumbles, and then he pulls a single pink rose from a bush beside him and hands it to me. When he hugs me, it seems to last longer than usual.

After he leaves, I climb the staircase to my room. Melissa must have been really worried, because he scampers out of the main room and hugs my ankle tightly. "Kutanagi, where have you been? It's six in the evening! Did one of those gods attack you?"

I explain my problematic day to Melissa, and he makes me an extra-big dinner, which I'm going to need if I'm to finish my homework. As I'm enjoying spicy tuna rolls (my favorite), pickled plum rice cakes, and green-tea mochi for dessert, I find myself wondering what Thoth is doing right now. Melissa chatters on about how I need to be more careful, but I can't focus on what he's saying.

Later that night, before I do my homework, I walk into the bathroom and turn on the water to wash my face. I stare at myself in the mirror, forcing myself to confront something that's been nagging at me: the fact that I like Thoth, and that I like him very much. I love that cutting, icy gaze of his shockingly blue eyes; his scowl when I thanked him for reading to me…even his obsession with corn I find adorable. There's something else, too…I'm not sure what it is, but I think that, despite all his harshness, he's a caring person (or god) and someone I can trust. My color deepens as I stare at my reflection—_there! I've admitted it to myself,_ I think with a strange feeling of triumph.

As I change into my pajamas, Apollon's rose falls out of my pocket. I put it in a bowl of water on my desk, and then nibble some of Thoth's cornbread, smiling to find that I enjoy his beloved food as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Yui's POV*

In class the next morning, I can hardly look at Thoth. Every time I steal a glance at his strong profile or meet his flashing, black-rimmed eyes, I find myself blushing uncontrollably and forgetting to breathe. I don't even know the subject of today's lecture. I suppose it's because I'm now extremely aware of my crush on him—_can the others read my thoughts as well?_—I worry, embarrassed.

Oddly, after yesterday's events I'd somehow expected that he would throw me an occasional smile, or maybe even bring me a corn latte from the school store…. As usual for me, though, I find I'm only projecting my feelings onto him. _Who am I kidding,_ I think glumly. _He's never shown me any signs of affection._ Why do I suddenly want to go hide in my room and cry?

Anyways, my classmates keep me busy with concerned apologies and constant questions about my health, especially Takeru and Thor. Takeru walked up to my desk before class and thrust a thick stack of papers under my nose. "I-I'm sorry," he muttered. "Thor and I were planning to use these later on, but you deserve them more. Please accept them."

I looked down and saw that Takeru had given me a bundle of detailed cheat sheets for the midterm made by Tsukito earlier this year. Knowing what a sacrifice this was for him, I thanked Takeru with real gratitude. Still, I know I won't be using them, _especially_ now_._

*Apollon's POV*

Was Yui okay in class today? _No._ Has she gotten sick? During a group activity, she just sat there, staring blankly at her desk while the other group members discussed human cuisines. I tried to talk to her after class, but she just brushed past me as if she hadn't even heard me.

It hurts to see Yui so sad and feel unable to do anything for her.

*Thoth's POV*

Class today was like nothing I've ever experienced before. Normally I get so absorbed in my lecture that I barely even realize the students are there. But today…what is going on with me? Why do I care so much that a human girl with purple eyes and a messy ponytail is sitting in the front row of my class? I was so distracted that I forgot to collect homework. And now I'm sitting in the library, unable even to read. I smile when I remember how she collapsed on my shoulder yesterday, but then I remember looking down on her and Apollon from a balcony above the garden. Apollon handed her a rose and then they hugged for a long time.

_This needs to stop. It's like I'm going crazy. _I slam my book shut and hurl it against the wall, startling Anubis, who's sitting under my desk. He scurries away and crouches behind a curtain.

I hurry out of the library to find some papers to grade, some lessons to prepare... But first, I stop at the school store to order more cornbread for Yui. She's been looking thin lately—I think she could do with some more. It's the responsibility of a teacher to see that students are healthy, right?

*Apollon's POV*

As I wipe my forehead after tennis club, I notice Yui wandering aimlessly through the garden. She stops at a fountain and sits down, trailing her hand through the rippling water. I watch as she pulls her hair out of her usual ponytail, looking dejected, and gazes unseeingly at her fingernails.

"It's clear that you like her, Apollon." Hades has appeared next to me.

"Oh, Uncle Hades! Wh-whaaat?! Who do you say I like?" I laugh nervously, knowing it's impossible to conceal the obvious from my own family.

"You should invite her to do something…something…_fun,_ if that's the word," he tells me. "You're not helping anyone, yourself or her, by keeping this a secret. I think humans call it dating…in the underworld, there is the soul of a woman whose life ended after her suitor crashed a chariot into her on their first date. Go, Apollon, and ask Yui if she wants to spend time with you tomorrow."

I'm not sure what my uncle was trying to accomplish by telling me _that_ story, but nevertheless his words inspire me. Lately, I haven't been able to keep Fairy-san out of my mind, and the thought that I can actually show her how I feel fills me with excitement. Without even remembering to thank Hades, I start down the path towards the girl at the fountain.

*Thoth's POV*

On my way to the classroom, I stop to look outside. _Yui loves staring out the window, I've noticed…and it is a nice view, I guess._ I've never really cared what lies beyond the walls of the library—until now.

There is Yui, huddled at one of the fountains. Apollon approaches her and, after a minute, sits down with her as well. They appear to be talking for awhile, and then I see Yui look away from him with embarrassment. Apollo leans in towards her.

Before I know what I'm doing, I'm sprinting down the staircase and out into the garden.

*Yui's POV*

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Apollo asks with a big smile.

I'm stunned. _Apollon just asked me out?! _For a minute I turn away from him, unable to think of what to say.

Of course I like Apollon. He's thoughtful, and trustworthy, and he seems to live to make others happy. And maybe I would like him too, like him in _that _way…if I just didn't know Thoth. Thoth, who terrorizes me with his wall slams and glaring eyes, who saved my life and then stayed to read aloud to me…who in spite of his intimidating mystique still gives me the feeling that when I'm around him, everything's okay. Thoth, who is now striding towards us—towards me—with purpose in his step, his coat trailing, eyes shooting off blue fireworks and mouth set in a hard line.

*Thoth's POV*

I have no idea what I'm doing here. All I know is that suddenly, I had to come to Yui and stop whatever was happening here. Something is now clear to me: I love Kusanagi Yui.

*Yui's POV*

"Thoth-sama!" I whisper, face flaming, completely forgetting Apollon's presence, because Thoth is all I see. My eyes are stinging with happy tears. Without thinking, I've backed into the fountain for support, and cool water falls over my head. This time I'm completely ready for the wall slam. I'm waiting for it.

But it never comes. Instead, Thoth stops a few feet away from me, staring at me like he's never seen me in his life.

*Apollon's POV*

I'd had my suspicions, but this is too much to take in. I can see it in the way Thoth is running to Yui like she's the last piece of cornbread in creation—he really likes her.

But Fairy-san wouldn't like him, right? Just to make sure, I steal a glance at her.

I'm wrong. Her face is glowing—her eyes wide and glistening, her cheeks and forehead red, her mouth slighty open in an absent smile…

I've seen this look too many times to have any doubts. My Fairy is in love with Thoth.

Unable to feel anything, I back away slowly, then turn and run, shoving past Hades on the way.

*Yui's POV*

"W-what is it?" I murmur, sick with disappointment.

Thoth scowls and won't meet my eye. "I apologize," he declares icily, turning on his heel and leaving me to curl into a ball and sob.

If Zeus-san really does control the weather, he's doing a good job of it right now, because as I cry leaden clouds gather above me, wiping out the pretty sky and sending down torrents of sleet. I know I have to get inside, so I struggle to stand and peer into the gloom for the lights of my dorm. Soon I'm shaking with cold and completely lost in addition to being heartbroken.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Thoth's POV*

First I checked at Yui's dorm, hoping she'd somehow made it there safely by herself. But her little housekeeper, Melissa, was scampering around the house in a fit, saying he hadn't seen her since dawn.

I ran through the flowerbeds to the fountain where I last saw her, but she wasn't there either. She must have gotten lost trying to find her way home. Zeus's storms are notorious for disorienting people.

Then it hits me—this is my fault. Because I've fallen in love with Yui, a forbidden act in Zeus's eyes, he is trying to punish me by harming her. To Zeus, she's just another worthless human, one of billions. He can't harm me physically, since we are both gods of nearly equal power, but he certainly knows what would ruin my life. Once I realize this, I know I don't have much time to save her. I do my best to ignore my new-found emotions and decide to systematically search the grounds for her.

On the fourth lap of a spiral around the park, I see a human form curled against a massive tree root. It's soaked and splotched with mud, and its leg is twisted at a painful angle. It's Yui.

I bend down. "Kusanagi? I'm sorry about today. I'm not going to hurt you, and I won't bother you any more. Please just let me take you back to the school."

Yui turns to face me. Her lips are blue and her eyes are puffy from crying, but I'm so happy to see her—this person who has completely upset my life. "Thoth-sama?" she croaks. Am I imagining the little smile that settles on her mouth? "You don't know anything about how I feel, do you?" she breathes. Then she loses consciousness.

I wrap her in my coat and pick her up as softly as I can, trying not to bring more pain to her leg. But as I'm starting towards the dormitories, the lightning begins.

A blinding crack of light splits the air in front of me, and Yui falls from my arms, hitting her head on a large, jagged rock. _How much more injury can she take?_

Zeus will make it as hard as he can for Yui to survive. If he's going to play unfairly, then so will I. I hold Yui tightly as I throw my head back and transform into a god.

*Yui's POV*

_Wings are beating around me, folding in and out as I spiral through cold gray clouds. I'm dying. I know this because my leg doesn't hurt anymore…in fact, nothing hurts anymore. I can't feel a thing except for extreme exhaustion, and total safety. I realize later that I'm surrounded by a ring of shifting colors—gold, red, maroon, lavender, aqua, and black—and this vaguely reassures me before I slip into nothingness._

"Kutanagi! Kutanagi! Rise and shine!"

It's hard for me to focus on the yellow and pink splotches bobbing in front of my face. Someone used to call me Kutanagi when I was alive…the abstract memory makes me smile a little. Now something's tugging at my eyelids, forcing them to open all the way.

"…Melissa…?"

"Kutanagi, how do you feel?" asks the little brightly-patched doll, who's perched on my chest.

"I feel…all right," I say, noting, however, that most of my pain has returned. I try moving my leg, but find that it's in a cast from the middle of my thigh to my calf. And my head is so sore.

"You need to stop making me worry so much! Why didn't you just come home and talk to me? Next time you have a problem, don't be so dramatic and stay out in a bad storm! I had no idea what to do! And now you have a concussion and a broken leg on top of it!" Melissa shrieks, making me smile. Everything seems to be fine…what's this problem he's talking about? My mind clouds over.

Oh. Thoth. I sigh heavily, making my head throb, as I return to reality.

Meanwhile, Melissa has scurried out of the infirmary. He now returns with some news. "Your friends want to see you…may I let them in, Kutanagi?"

I muster a smile. "There's no one I'd rather see," I manage. Does Melissa shoot me a look before he lets them in?

Dionysus, Balder, Hades, Takeru, Loki, Tsukito, Thor, and Apollo all file in. They stand by my bed awkwardly, looking as if they think I'm about to evaporate. I can't help but wonder, _how much do they know?_ I notice that Apollon's cheeks are red, and he's hiding his face from me.

Loki, relaxing against the head of the bed, breaks the silence. "Little human, you're adorable enough without getting lost in the woods. Stop trying to get our attention in such extreme ways." And he smacks his hand onto the top of my head. The other gods glare at him, but I'm thankful for his humor, and make an effort to smile wryly at my mischievous friend. Dionysus pulls out a bottle of "grape juice" and passes it around. I even take a little, feeling like I need it to keep my lower lip from trembling. Hades promises to take me stargazing in a few days when I'm able to go outside, and Tsukito lets me cuddle Usamaro. Although I'm far from being okay, my friends are already making me feel a little happier. When they leave a few hours later, loneliness quickly sets in. Then Hades returns.

"Kusanagi, I want you to know…that I told Apollon to ask you on a date."

_What is this?_ I have no response.

"My nephew likes you a lot," Hades continues. "Anyone can see that. But you like someone else, right?"

I'm suddenly glad to have someone I can talk to. "Yes. I mean, I like Apollon too…but only as a friend. But this…other person I like…I don't think he likes me at all. I've acted so stupid around him." Tears simmer in the corners of my eyes.

Hades kneels by the bed so he is at eye level. "I'll tell you what I told Apollon. It may seem easier, and even better, to keep your feelings a secret from this person. But in the end, hiding like this will only destroy you and it can hurt the other person, too. Even if he doesn't return your feelings, he will be a happier person for knowing that someone like you likes him." He gets up, leaving me speechless. "Please think about what I've said, Yui. We all want to see you happy."

He walks through the door but then quickly reappears. "There's someone else here to see you…can I send him in?"

I nod, my heart in my mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, this fanfic is almost done! I hope you liked it :) Again, thanks to everyone who's reviewed/favorited etc.! ;) Okay, here goes...

Chapter 12

*Yui's POV*

Much to my distress, Thoth appears in the doorway. Maybe it's just my highly emotional state, but I've never seen him look so gorgeous as he does now. His thick silver hair and jewel-like eyes glow against his deep honey-colored skin, and instead of its usual frown his mouth is slightly open, making him look vulnerable and even more attractive. When our eyes meet, I inevitably flick mine away, unable to trust myself not to start crying or leap out of bed and hug him, or both.

Hades told me that I need to confess my feelings. And he's right…so I'm going to try. If I start thinking now, I'll never get the words out. "I…Thoth…um," is all I can stammer, however. _Why does he have to look at me like that when I'm trying to explain this?! _So instead, I twist a corner of the sheets so tightly I think my fingers will fall off.

Thoth crosses his arms. "There is no need to apologize," he declares in a disinterested voice. "I fully understand the situation. I agree that you deserve someone like Apollon, who is courteous, considerate, and worthy of you. Please accept my best wishes."

This makes me angry, which is exactly what I need. Thoth is turning to go. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW, THOTH," I snap, in the harshest tone I've ever used in my life. This gets him out of his complacent trance. Who'd ever known Thoth Caduceus could be _startled?_

"Do you honestly think I love Apollon, when…. You don't get it…you…ugh! I like _you_. You know that, right?" I mumble softly to the covers, digging my nails into my palms. I peek up at him through my bangs, and the odd expression on his face makes me recoil. I'm miserable. What have I just done? If I'd said nothing, we could have gone back to the way it was before…when Thoth would shove me at walls whenever I asked him a question, when he'd harshly grade my homework assignments and reluctantly attend Host Club. Hades was wrong. It's always better to—_WHAT IS GOING ON?_

Thoth is at the side of my bed. He has a look of disbelief in his eyes, but he's _smiling_. It's a genuine, _happy_ smile, one I've never seen on him. _Oh,_ I think joyfully,_ he's really cute._ Suddenly he twirls me out of bed and takes my hands, so that I'm standing on my good leg and he's steadying me. The next thing I know, he's kissed me.

_Thoth KISSED ME!_

It was my first kiss, too!

"Thoth-sama," I say to break the resulting lack of conversation, "can I call you Thoth-senpai?"

:) :) :) :) :) :)

*Thoth's POV*

Before I met Yui, I'd never known how happy I could really be. Then, when I did know her, I was sure, absolutely sure she could never like me. She was always so gentle, selfless, and sincere, while I was detached, harsh, and unkind. So, to protect myself, I distanced myself from her. My plan seemed to be working until that day, two weeks ago, when Yui started choking. I realized, if only subconsciously, that it would kill me to lose her, and from that day on I looked for a sign that she might like me too. There were many, I realize, looking back, but I didn't trust them. I almost gave up when Apollon entered the picture, but now I'm so glad I didn't…!

Yui is someone I want to spend my life with.

*Apollon's POV*

After the storm, I went right to my father. I'm still in love with Yui, and even though she doesn't return my feelings, I had to make sure she would be safe from now on.

Zeus wasn't sitting on his throne, as usual. Instead, I found him staring out a window at the sunny, wet garden, arms crossed. "I know why you're here," he said without even looking at me.

"Well?" I asked defiantly. "You'd better not try and kill Yui again." Normally I treat my father with the utmost respect, but I think he's lost the right to that.

He sighed. "You understand why I had to try, though?"

"Actually, I DON'T," I snapped.

Zeus sighed again, and I could tell he didn't want to explain. But I stood my ground, giving him the death glare I'd learned from Takeru, until he relented.

"I'd feared Thoth was becoming too powerful. If he thinks he can get away with anything, such as a romance with a student he teaches at _my_ school, who knows what he will try next? I wanted to kill her to prove to him who wields the scepter here. But he just wouldn't let her die. And after he used his powers to save her, I realized that if I anger Thoth, he is far more of a threat than if I just let him have the girl."

That _was his reason?!_ I stare at my father like I've never met him in my life.

"I see now that trying to end a life to solve this problem was too extreme, and I don't want to further anger Thoth. After all, it's much more important that you gods graduate and that our relations with humans are improved. [I thought this was extremely ironic, given recent events.] Please send my apologies to the girl and Thoth, if you think that appropriate. It won't happen again." And with that, Zeus picked up a bowl of pomegranate seeds and started munching.

Relieved but fuming, and wishing I didn't have such a father, I stalked out of the throne room without a word.

*Yui's POV*

After Thoth left, with a promise to visit every day and bring lots of cornbread, I couldn't stay in bed. I hopped around the room on my good leg, singing J-pop and doing a victory dance, even though it made my head throb. I was in this state when Apollon walked in.

"Apollon!" I exclaimed, feeling a little guilty. _Although why should I?_ I reminded myself. I sat down abruptly on the edge of my bed.

Apollon's eyes looked sad, but he managed to give me a small smile. "It looks like you're feeling better," he remarked kindly.

"Y-yes…..Apollon, I'm sorry. I like you, and I want to stay friends with you…but…"

Apollon waved a hand dismissively. "It's okay, Yui. You love…who you love," he concluded, and I could see he was trying to make this easy for me. "I want you to be happy, and…I think Thoth-sama needs someone like you."

We sat in friendly silence. _Few people_, I realized, _are_ _lucky enough to know someone like Apollon._

When Apollon had gone, Melissa appeared with some food for me—rice balls and a new box of cornbread! I tucked into them happily. Between bites, I asked Melissa, "Would you please get my uniform from the dorm? And also my geography book, and a notebook and pen?"

"_Kutanagiiii!_ You have _a concussion._ There will be no studying!"

"But I'm going to class tomorrow," I sing happily, bouncing on the mattress.

"That is out of the question!"

"I have to go or my teacher will be sad!"

I don't care what Melissa says, or even that I have a concussion. _See you in class, Thoth-senpai,_ I whisper as I flick off the light.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Ten years later…_

A little boy with silky white hair and flashing purple eyes runs up to his mother. "Mama! Dad said I need to go to school tomorrow! Don't WANNA!"

The young woman grins, remembering her own days as a student. "Ren, school can be a wonderful place." She looks up into her husband's bright blue eyes, and he winks.


End file.
